Connections
by Angel of Light122
Summary: The bond between my family is strong. But I feel like some one is trying to tear us apart. Rosalie? Find out. Chapter 3 is now up! How about a catfight? Rated M for later
1. My Family

**A/N:**** Okay, just tell me how it goes. Rated M for some language and other things in later chapters. You'll just have to find out what those things are later!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own the Twilight series or characters. You know who does.**

* * *

"Bella," a soft musical voice called from across the room

I looked up from my old and decomposing copy of Wuthering Heights, to see my gorgeous husband gazing intently at me.

"Bella," Edward called again as I recalled those past memories. "It's almost dawn and Renesmee should be up soon."

Renesmee. My beautiful daughter. As soon as Edward finished his sentence, I heard a soft stirring coming from her room. With our extra sharp senses, we picked up the tiniest movements and the faintest sounds.

I got up from my chair to Edward, grabbed his hand and led him down the hallway to Renesmee's room. When we got there, she was still stretching and yawning. She opened her brown eyes and reached out toward us and Edward picked her up.

Renesmee had gotten big since she was born about a month ago. I'd say she would look like your average 5 year old.** (A/N: Is that about right?)**

Renesmee lifted one hand to Edward's cheek and passed a dream to him. When it was over, she reached out to me and I picked her up. She showed me the bright colors and random shapes of her dream. At its end, she lowered her hand and smiled at me.

"Want to go see Aunt Alice and your other Aunts and Uncles, Nessie?" I asked her softly. I used the nick name my best friend and werewolf Jacob, had given her. It took some time but I said 'what the hell?' and gave into calling her that.

Even though Renesmee could speak perfectly, she much rather show people what she was thinking.

She laughed as she showed me brief glances of the rest of the Cullens; Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. It still ticked me off about how much Renesmee still like Rosalie. She acted like Renesmee was HER daughter. I swear if she over stepped the boundaries there WILL be hell to pay.

"I'll take that as a 'yes.'" Edward said, reading her thoughts.

I held on to Renesmee as we dashed out of the cottage and towards the Cullen's house at super human speed. We stopped as we reached the river. Even though she was young, Renesmee loved to jump the river by herself.

Edward and I watched as our daughter gracefully launched herself over the river and onto the opposite bank. We followed her without much effort. The three of us ran side-by-side until we reached the back of the huge house. I heard a quite laugh beside me that came from Edward. I knew that he was hearing someone's thoughts from inside that obviously amused him.

"Edward," I warned but he just smirked and shook his head.

We went inside, to find everyone in the living room except Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie was sitting on one couch with Emmett sitting in front of her with the back of his head rested on her knees. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the other couch resting on each other and holding hands.

"Good!" Alice said getting up from next to Jasper. "You're finally here! Now we can go shopping!"

Renesmee smiled and laughed at the idea. She loved to go shopping just as much as Alice did. It was easy to tell that Alice was her favorite aunt.

I groaned and glared at Edward. "Why didn't you tell me she was planning this?! I could've gotten away while I had the chance!" I almost shouted at him. Edward just threw his hands up as if surrendering. Then I turned to Alice. "And as if you didn't see us coming." I said sarcastically.

"Aw, come on, Bella." Alice whined, pouting. "It's been like a whole _three_ days since we updated your wardrobe. Plus, Rose is coming so that she could take Nessie shopping while me and you hit up some other stores."

I growled. I did _not_ want Rosalie coming along and spending so much time with Renesmee. When I was pregnant, Rosalie was on my side through the whole fiasco but now she seemed to completely ignore me and focus on Renesmee whenever we were in the same room.

But I instantly felt a wave of calm wash over me. "Thanks, Jazz." I muttered toward Jasper. He felt me tensing up and spread a wave of calm toward me.

"No problem," He shrugged.

Renesmee tugged my shirt and I looked at her. "Please, Mommy?" She asked. I could never deny my child anything. Even if it WAS a few hours with Rosalie.

"Fine!" I said. "Wait, does Edward get to come?" I asked turning back to Alice.

"Nope." She said. Figured. Edward wasn't usually allowed on our shopping sprees but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

Rosalie stood and picked Renesmee up. She played with stands of Rosalie's blonde hair.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and gently kissed my neck from behind. Then he whispered softly in my ear, "Be good, Bella. Have a nice time." HA! Easier said then done.

I looked up to him and kissed quickly on the lips and undid his arms.

"Yeah, Bella. Don't be such a fun-sucker." Came Emmett's voice, him now sitting where Rosalie sat. I growled but smiled, knowing Emmett knew me all too well. If Rosalie went bad I'm pretty sure I would still have Emmett to count on.

"Okay. Lets go." I sighed and we drove out to the mall in Port Angeles.


	2. Shopping Sprees and Torture Chambers

**A/N:**** Sorry this chapter came out so late guys and gals. But I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own these characters or any other part of Twilight, Stephenie **_**still**_** does.**

Alice drove like Edward. Too fast for me even now. But I guess it _was_ kind of exhilarating. I hoped I would get used to it pretty soon. We were in the parking lot of the mall within fifteen minutes though. Not bad.

* * *

I got out and picked up Renesmee and held her at my hip. At the pace she was growing, she should've weighed more to any normal person, but she was light as a feather in my arms.

Everyone watched us as we walked toward the doors of the mall. My clothes weren't all _that_ interesting. Just some simple blue skinny jeans and a white button down blouse. Alice's clothes consisted of black jeans and a white and pink checkered shirt with a neck line that stretched over her shoulders. Now, _Rosalie's _clothes were something different. She wore blue jean faded cut-off short shorts with a pink spaghetti strap shirt and black boots. How could Emmett stand to let her go out like that?

We continued to walk to the front door. When we entered, Alice said "Okay Rose, you take Nessie and head down toward the first floor to the kids department. And we'll catch up with you back here later. 'Kay?"

Rosalie nodded and took Renesmee out of my arms. She walked away crooning something in her ear that made Renesmee laugh and me glare.

Alice grabbed my hand and said "Okay Bella, lets go!" Oblivious to my reluctant self.

I let her lead me until I saw our destination. I stopped short and pulled my hand free of her grasp. I stared at the sign above that read "Victoria's Secret" in white and pink lettering.

"Alice, you've _got_ to be freaking kidding me." I said shocked. Alice just giggled, shook her head and pulled me into the torture chamber.

Once inside, Alice began heading toward the back wall where all the skimpy, revealing clothes were. Holy _shit._

She wasn't doing this for herself. I knew that. She had done this on our honeymoon, too. Alice was doing this for _me_.

But I could never stay mad at my Evil Pixie. She was always trying to help, even when not needed. But I guess in some way, I was enjoying myself, knowing what would happen when I wore these things in front of Edward. I inwardly smirked at the idea and gave up all resistance to Alice's idea.

"Screw it."

Alice had already made a stack of things that I needed to try on. The majority of the stack was dark blue. She knew that Edward loved me in blue. Other colors were black, white and red.

Alice finished picking out clothes and had me try them all on. In the end, we bought them all, having a total of over two-hundred dollars in clothes.

We picked up my bags and walked back toward the front doors. Rosalie and Renesmee were already there.

"Mommy!" Renesmee exclaimed, throwing her hands up with happiness. "Mommy, look what Aunt Rose got me!" She said as I scooped her up and hugged her to my chest. She leaned back slightly and placed her hand on my cheek. Renesmee showed my pictures of the toys that Rosalie had gotten her. It was easier to do this then look through all the bags, which there were quite a few of.

_Nice_, I thought sarcastically. _Bribe the kid._

"Rosalie, you shouldn't have to buy all this." I said, motioning to the large pile of bags. _You really shouldn't have. _I added in my head

"Nah, it's okay. I love spending time with her." She said as she waved her hand dismissively.

_Oh, I know you do._ I commented in my head.

I imagined the beautiful, perfect Rosalie, strutting down the aisles of the mall in her _way_ too revealing outfit and with a kid in her arms. Would people think that Renesmee was really her daughter? Or would they think that she was merely just babysitting or something like that? It was just a random thought. I'd never thought about it till now.

How relieved I was when we finally got home. Even though Edward wasn't there, Alice wanted me to bring my bags straight to the cottage and hide them so he wouldn't see them. He probably went out some where with the guys.

"So where _did_ they go, Alice?" I asked suspiciously as I returned and found the two in the living room playing with Renesmee. I leaned on the side of the door frame, crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow like the detectives in the movies. I knew she knew.

"I haven't the faintest idea, Bella." Alice responded absentmindedly.

"Ha! As if! I _know_ that you know." They both _obviously _knew by the way they smirked at one another as if they were in on private joke that I knew nothing about. Which I guess they were.

I knew that they weren't giving anything up.

"Fine, Nessie. Let's go wait for Daddy at home okay?" I said as I opened my arms for Renesmee.

She had taken half a step forward when Alice said, "Well…maybe she should stay here. I wanted to show her this new out fit that I designed that I think she would like." She stuttered so quickly that it was unnoticeable.

"Okay, but be good. And don't spoiler her that much." I called to Alice over my shoulder as I was half way out the back door. I made it to the cottage in no time flat. I picked up _Wuthering Heights_, sat on the sofa and began reading where I had left off earlier.

In less then a half hour, I heard Edward walk in the cottage door. Before I could look up and place the book down, he had me in his arms in a passionate heart melting kiss.

I pulled a couple of inches, gasping for breath-- not that I really needed it-- and looked up at him.

"Um…I missed you, too?" I asked, confused by his greeting.

"Bella! Don't you remember what today is?" Edward asked with a HUGE grin on his face.

"Uh…" I tried to think of the answer to his question. "Saturday?" was the best I could come up with.

"It's our one month anniversary, love!" He said as his lips came crashing down on mine, forcing me back onto the sofa. And all too soon, he pulled away.

Wow. It was one month that we were married. But do people really celebrate their one month anniversary? Where had I been as this time passed?! I guess time didn't matter to an immortal.

"And Bella, love, I got you something." Edward said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a long, slim, dark blue velvet box. He offered it to me and if I could still cry, I would have. I opened it to see the most beautiful blue topaz necklace I had ever seen. In the front, there was a silver heart and on the back it read, '_Together for the rest of eternity.'_

I held it delicately in my hands as I reached out and hugged Edward.

"It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Edward. I love you so much." I whispered in his ear.

"Ah, but it is nothing compared to you, my love." Edward whispered back. Leave it to him to say something like that.

But then I remembered one very important thing. I released Edward and put my face in my hands.

"Bella, love what's wrong?" Edward asked his voice heavy with concern.

"I'm such a terrible person!" I replied not looking up to meet his gaze.

"And why would that be?" He asked tugging at my hands. I was _still_ stronger because I was considered a new born

This time when I answered I looked up at him. "Edward! I didn't get you anything!" I shrieked and put my face back into my hands.

"Then what was the point of the shopping trip with Alice?" Edward said and arched an eyebrow as I looked up. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile. I suddenly remembered the bags in our room. The ones Alice had gotten me on our shopping spree. I would have to remember to thank her later.

"We'll go try them on later. I believe that we are wanted at the house." Edward said as he took my hand and we ran back the house

"Okay, love, I know you don't like surprises but please, do enjoy this day." He pleaded.

As we reached the front, he covered my eyes and let me through the door.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Any thoughts? Questions, comments, concerns or donations? You know what would really make my day? If you reviewed! That would be swell since I got like three! But thanks to those who did and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! More in the next.**

**-Shannon**


	3. Surprises

**A/N:**** Sorry if it's a little short. My brother is always rushing me to get off the computer and he is ALWAYS watching over my shoulder so it's hard to concentrate. Let me know if I'm doing alright and if there was something I can approve or add. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Twilight what-so-ever! But I sure wish I did!**

* * *

Even though my eyes were covered by Edward, I could still sense that every one was in the living room. I also smelt food, but I guess that was for Renesmee. There was also a very putrid smell coming from there.

Edward counted off: "Ready? _One_…_two_…THREE!" He pulled back his hands on the count of three, allowing me to take in the sight before me.

Every one was there and they all greeted us with a round of "Happy Anniversary!"

The Cullen's living room was decorated with multicolored streamers, ribbons and banners. The banners read: "Happy Anniversary Edward and Bella!" in huge, neatly written, pink letters. Definitely done by Alice.

"The letters were _all_ me." Alice said. They were of _course_ made by Alice. Renesmee tugged on her arm. "But Renesmee colored them in." She giggled, looking at the child in her arms.

I smiled and took in the rest of my family. They were all smiling, except Rosalie; she seemed a little upset about something. Ten bucks she was jealous. Good, let her be. And then I noticed where that awful smell was coming from.

"Jake!" I screamed in my high bell voice as I ran over to my best friend and threw my arms around his tall frame. "Oh, Jake, you came! I didn't think you would want to come to a house full of vampires. But I'm so happy that you did!" I said as I hugged him even tighter. Like always, he had no shirt on and only wore grey sweat pants.

"Yeah, well she could be very," he paused "_persuasive_." Jacob said cautiously, jerking his thumb toward somebody behind me.

"Persuasive." Alice scoffed from behind my back.

"I think threatening to 'rip my throat out' counts as being persuasive, Alice."

"You know that I would never do that, Jacob."

"Really? Could've fooled me." **(A/N: Those lines came from The Host and were slightly modified so I give credit were credit is do.)**

"Okay, enough guys." I said trying to stop their little argument. "No fighting. Got it?" I looked toward them and saw both of them nod their heads once. "Good. I'm so glad that you came, Jacob." I added with a smile and hugged Jacob again.

"Ugh, Bella. You really do stink." Jacob said as he released me and put a hand over his nose and fanned the air around him.

"Yeah, you do to, Jake." I laughed at him when Edward came up behind me.

"We really do appreciate you coming here, Jacob." Edward said very calmly despite the way he sometimes felt toward Jacob. I had kinda accepted that Jacob would one day be our son-in-law. I don't know about Edward though. He looked like he was dealing fairly well.

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun. It was just my family; the people I cared about more than anything in the whole universe. Renesmee was inseparable with Jacob. When she grows up, I have a feeling those two would be just like Edward and I.

I noticed Rosalie hovering behind Jacob and Renesmee for mostly the whole night. I could tell she was trying not to stand out and seem so obvious but because I was always checking to see what she was doing it was clear as day to me. It looked like she was ready to rip Renesmee out of his arms.

I was so surprised when she did.

Out of nowhere Rosalie swooped down like a hawk and grabbed her away from him. She cradled her to her chest and crouched ready for Jacob to pounce. Renesmee was stunned at the sudden motion.

Jacob was the first one to respond and me and Edward only a fraction of a second later.

"What the hell was that, bitch?" Jacob snarled tremors shaking his frame.

Esme gasped. "Jacob! Not in front of Renesmee!"

"Sorry." He growled not taking his eyes off Nessie and Rosalie. "_Why_ did you do that?"

"You were _smothering_ her. She practically couldn't breathe!" Rosalie spat back.

"She was perfectly fine!" Edward said and the argument was over. There was nothing she could say back to Edward to win.

I went over and stuck my arms out to Renesmee. Rosalie _despised _giving her over to me but Renesmee fought to get out. The moment she was safe in my arms she tucked her head in my hair frightened of Rosalie and confused. With a huff, Rosalie stormed out of the room.

"Sorry." Emmett said and left to go give chase to her.

Later, Emmett came back and said that Rosalie wouldn't return for the rest of the day.

Toward the end of the evening, Jacob left, and Edward and I went back to the cottage with a sleeping Renesmee in my arms. She was always a very sound sleeper.

We put her to sleep and headed down the hall to our room hand in hand.

When we got there, Edward said "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" As we lay down on our giant white bed next to each other.

"Actually, I very much enjoyed it." I said looking up at Edward. "Except for that one time."

"Well I'm glad. And don't worry about it. She probably just over reacted. You know how she hates Jacob. Even now."

"Edward, if Renesmee was in any danger don't you think that I would be the first person to realize it?" I said turning to lie on his chest to look him in the eyes.

"Well, of course. Just ignore Rosalie. You know how she can be. Stuck up and what not." Edward said rubbing up and down my back.

"Hmph." I sighed and dropped the topic, willing to leave it alone _for now_. I _will_ be sure to make my point clear soon enough.

"Finding you has been the best thing that ever happened to me." Edward said kissing the top of my hair repeatedly.

"I love you, Edward." I said bending my head forward so that his lips connected with mine. We continued for several minutes before we broke apart.

"I love you too, Bella." Edward said holding me against his chest. "And Happy Anniversary, love. Now, why don't we try on those new things Alice got you, hmm?" He continued smirking down on me.

I smiled at him and he released me. I got up from the bed and flitted to my walk-in closet that Alice had also installed. I looked through my new bags and picked out the first thing that I saw and put it on. It was dark blue and I inwardly smirked. I also messed up my hair a little bit.

I stepped out of my closet and walked slowly and cat-like to the bed where Edward was already half covered under the sheets. I slowly sat down on the bed closest to him. I don't think he saw much of the out-fit after that because it was on the floor at the foot of the bed in seconds.

I knew one thing Rosalie would never get: Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I'm not **_**really **_**going into too much detail because…well… ya know. Could you guys PLEASE review? I only got like 1 real review and the rest were from my friends but I guess they still count. Also, I would like to know if I'm updating fast enough. Doing the best I can over here. Thanks again sooo much again guys!**

**-Shannon**


End file.
